Behind Silk Curtains
by Blunderland
Summary: He still remembered the day. It would replay in his mind whenever he would stay in that place. It was a memory he held dear to his heart. The memory of their first kiss.


He still remembered the day. It would replay in his mind whenever he would stay in that place. It was a memory he held dear to his heart.

The memory of their first kiss.

Syo smiled and chuckled as the fabric of the lilac silk curtain tickled his skin. It was a windy day and he didn't have any work so the blonde idol decided to unwind. He was wondering where to go when his feet led him to a certain practice room. Syo ran a hand through the curtain before going behind it, thus entering a memory of 2 weeks ago.

* * *

"Syo-chan!"

A cheerful voice accompanied by multiple frantic footsteps echoed throughout the Master Course dormitory. The shortest member of Starish, Kurusu Syo, was found running in the hallways like his life depended on it.

It was, in a way, for a much taller blonde was on the hot pursuit of capturing his roommate and forcing said roommate into frilly lolitas. The huge net and pink dress he held were enough evidence.

"Natsuki, get the hell away from me!" Syo shouted as he picked up his pace in running.

"Aww but Syo-chan…this pink dress suits you better than the orange one!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Stop it! Go find somebody else to play dress up with! Urgh!"

Syo changed his route and made a mad dash to an empty practice room in hopes of losing his Piyo-loving bestfriend. He slammed the door shut and breathed a sigh of relief once he knew he was alone.

Or so he thought.

"What are you doing here, midget?"

Syo's blue eyes came in contact with cyan ones as the short blonde faced his sempai, Mikaze Ai.

Syo struggled to form a sentence. "Ai! I was just…uh…"

"Based on my data, you were running away from Natsuki." Ai intervened, saving Syo from explaining since the munchkin was lost for words. Speaking of Natsuki, a very audible 'Syo-chan!' was heard and it was fast approaching.

Syo paled. _Oh no_.

Without wasting time, the blonde idol turned off the lights and grabbed his sempai to hide behind lilac-colored curtains, just seconds before the door was opened.

"Syo-chan~ are you here?" Natsuki asked playfully as he took a few steps inside the room when no reply came.

Meanwhile, Syo was slowly melting under the heated glare of his sempai. Although it was to escape Natsuki, Ai wasn't thrilled to have been dragged into this situation when he was practicing for his upcoming concert with the rest of Quartet Night.

"I am adding more to your schedule." Ai whispered coldly to his kouhai.

"Whatever." Syo muttered, obviously not caring since he was more intent on shaking Natsuki off his tail.

The shorter of the two held his breath as Natsuki's figure came closer. He panicked – there was no way out once he was caught – and it did not go unnoticed by Ai.

 _One_.

"I know you're in there Syo-chan~!"

 _Two_.

"Syo," The cyanette began. "Look at me."

"Nani? Why?"

"Just do it."

 _Three!_

Natsuki pushed aside the curtain. "Aha! I – ehh?"

If it weren't for the dark, the taller blonde could be seen blushing several shades of red. Standing in front of him was no other than his bestfriend and his sempai locked in a sweet kiss.

Ai pulled away then glared at Natsuki. "Speak of this to anyone and there will be consequences."

Speechless, Natsuki nodded before he hurriedly went out of the room. The young sempai sighed and turned his attention to his very bewildered kouhai.

"He's gone now." Ai began.

"W-What the hell was did you do that for!?" A very red Syo shouted.

"My data tells me that displays of affection make onlookers uneasy." Ai said, manner of fact.

"So you figured it'll make Natsuki go away!?" Syo exclaimed.

"Well it worked."

"No no no! You don't understand!" The blonde paced back and forth. "You…you could've used other ways! You didn't have to kiss me!"

"Why are you so bothered about it?" Ai asked, causing Syo to become flustered and to look away before responding.

"That was…my first kiss." Syo muttered. "You just took my first kiss."

Ai studied his kouhai and searched his data. "It is important to you."

"Yeah…"

"That was my first kiss too."

Syo's head snapped up. "It was?"

Ai nodded. "I do not understand why it's so important but if it's a big deal to you, then I apologize."

A small tinge of guilt settled on the blonde. "So that means we're each other's first?"

Upon saying what he just said, Syo blushed heavily. His words were very much erroneous to anyone who could have heard him, although Ai seemed unaffected.

"You had the choice to push me away but you didn't." Ai pointed out. "Why?"

"I…I don't know!" The shorter blurted. "Maybe because…I kind of liked it?"

Ai unconsciously turned pink. "You do? According to my data, when you kiss someone and they kiss you back, it means you both like each other. Does that mean you like me, Syo?"

"You're the one who kissed me!" The blonde exclaimed. When Ai did not respond, Syo sighed. "Fine. Maybe I do."

The cyanette smiled. "Good. Then you won't mind if I kissed you again."

Such bold statement evoked a stunned response from the shorter of the two. "Nani!? Why!?"

"Because I can." Ai replied. "Now shut up and let me kiss you, shorty."

* * *

Presently, Syo could be found smiling as his fingers unconsciously touched his lips. He was so lost in the memory that he failed to notice another person enter the room. Only when a pair of arms snaking their way around his waist that the blonde idol snapped out of his trance.

"H-Huh?"

"What are you doing here, Syo?" Ai said while he rested his chin on top of the other's head. "My data tells me you don't have any schedule for today."

"Haha…yeah. I led myself here." The short blonde exclaimed sheepishly. "You're being affectionate today."

The cyanette hummed. "My research told me that this is what couples do."

A faint pink color made its way to Syo's face. He and Ai had been together for 2 weeks albeit keeping their relationship a secret. It was rare for the cyan-haired teen to show affection so Syo savored every time Ai did.

The blonde decided to tease the other. "What else do couples do?"

"Hold hands, go on dates…"

"Hmm, is that all?"

It took a moment for the cyan-haired sempai to catch up. Once he did, his lips broke into a smile.

"They kiss."

Both teens blushed. Ai made his kouhai face him, tilted his chin up, and leaned down to kiss Syo's lips. They were captivated with each other and the couple simultaneously closed their eyes as they left the world of reality and entered into a dream behind silk curtains.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Umm...so before you throw that pick axe on me, lemme just say to my defense that my laptop broke and I couldn't publish any of my fanfics until now. Hello my dear readers! It's certainly a long while since I last published anything xD To the guest who requested this, I apologize for the delay and I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for the request + review ^^ Special thanks to MikaraRinna, The lovely ore-sama45, Dinosawk, Solemn Knight, and KuraiHaru17 for their review as well on How to be Romantic :D**

 **BTW, I want RanRan and/or Reiji to be my boyfriend! T-Their episodes...ahhh~ went my kokoro *3* I wonder what happens next after QN's ep last Saturday?**

 **Leave a review/follow/fave/any of the above is very much appreciated! Request if you guys want though it'll take a while for me to publish anything other than this (it just so happened that I'm alone in the house so hooray!...But I have to delete this on the desktop afterwards xp NO ONE IN THE FAMILY MUST KNOW).**

 **See ya~! ;)**


End file.
